Le Descendant Des Quatre Fondateurs
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Une étrange histoire mêlant amour et guerre. Alors là, Harry puissant au programme. Toujours l'éternel Harry/Ginny. Alors que Tom vient de le tuer dans le tome 7 Harry se réveille dans un lieu quelque peu... étrange. IL rencontre les quatre fondateurs et découvre qu'il est leur descendant


_**Le Descendant des Quatre Fondateurs.**_

Que faisait-il là ? Allongé sur le sol. Inerte. Dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Ses yeux verts étaient clos. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Le simple fait de penser que le célèbre Harry Potter était mort semblait irréel. Voldemort s'attendait à être accueilli en héros, il fut accueilli en monstre. Le mégalomane clamait sa supériorité, son droit d'exterminer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Il cessa de parler remarquant enfin que personne ne lui prêtait attention, tous étaient bien trop occupés à observer le corps rigide –et très certainement froid du défunt Survivant. Dans tous les regards, on pouvait lire l'espoir de le voir se relever et combattre le mage noir avec encore plus de hargne qu'avant. Ginny demeurait là, figée. Elle refusait de détourner le regard du corps sans vie du jeune homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de 10 ans. La peine, la colère et… le vide. C'est tout ce qu'elle parvenait encore à ressentir. Le seigneur des ténèbres parla à nouveau. Sa voix sifflante, froide parvint finalement à détourner le regard de la jeune femme de ce spectacle macabre.

A tous ceux qui ne se joindront pas à moi et à ces infâmes sang-de-bourbes, vous avez une heure, une heure pour quitter le château, une heure pour disparaître du monde magique. Vous serez sur la liste des personnes à supprimer, si un de mes valeureux Mangemorts croise votre chemin, il aura pour devoir de vous tuer ! Autre chose, tous les passages secrets permettant de sortir du château vous sont désormais interdits et c'est la même chose pour le portail d'entrée.

Pris au piège, la majorité des personnes présentes commençaient à paniquer. D'autres comme Hermione encore sous le choc ne parvenaient pas à bouger. Les Mangemorts et leur maître interdisaient toujours l'accès au cadavre d'Harry. Ginny se gifla mentalement, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais être faible. Personne ne la contrôlerait, et encore moins Lord Voldemort ! Attrapant Ron par un bras et Hermione par l'autre, la jeune femme les entraina à sa suite en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et nombreux furent ceux à les suivre. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, songeant à un passage lui permettant de quitter le château. Elle ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement. Le passage était là, devant eux. Elle s'engagea dans le souterrain qui se trouvait devant elle sans prononcer un mot. Elle tentait d'oublier que dans le parc, allongé sur l'herbe et le sol froid, Harry ne bougeait pas. Oublier que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, qu'elle ne goûterait plus jamais à la douceur de ses lèvres, que plus jamais un sourire ne viendrait dissiper ses ténèbres. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'effaça rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se jura silencieusement de le venger, de faire payer à Tom la mort de son amour. Elle ferait tout pour que le cœur du mage noir cesse de battre, aussi sûrement que celui d'Harry ne battrait plus, que ce soit pour elle ou pour une autre.

….

Le froid, l'humidité. Son corps était complètement glacé. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Une tonne d'eau l'aurait entouré qu'il ne se serait pas sentit mieux. Tout ce qui l'entourait était flou. Les couleurs étaient présentes mais il était bien incapable de dire qui se trouvait devant lui. Poudlard lui aurait fait face qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Lentement, il se releva en position assise, sa tête lui tournait un peu. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas au mieux de sa forme. En même temps, à quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre ? Il venait de recevoir le sortilège de mort en plein cœur. Il battit des paupières et commença enfin à y voir plus clair. Ses yeux verts balayèrent l'horizon désert qui se tenait devant lui. Il se trouva dans une vaste plaine. L'herbe verte ondulait sous une brise légère. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, la température était idéale. Pourtant, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne portait rien. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qui aurait sûrement fait rire ses amis. Penser à Ron et Hermione le renvoya directement à Ginny. La furie rousse qui avait dérobé son cœur, un sourire niais prit place sur son visage. Il rit légèrement de lui-même avant d'observer les alentours, il entendait une rivière couler à proximité ainsi que la rumeur d'une conversation. Son sourire s'élargit, il allait enfin savoir où il se trouvait. Soudain, le jeune homme se rappela de sa nudité et rougit fortement. Cherchant du regard de quoi se couvrir, il vit une robe de sorcier apparaître devant lui, il s'en revêtit. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de la rivière et des voix. L'eau coulait calmement, se prélassant sous le soleil brillant qui lui donnait des allures d'or liquide. Suivant le murmure des conversations, le jeune homme tomba sur un groupe hétéroclite. Deux hommes et deux femmes mangeaient installés au bord de l'eau, se chamaillant gaiement. Régulièrement, le son d'un rire perçait l'air, rebondissant sur la Terre pour s'élever au niveau des anges. Les deux hommes semblaient parler d'un sujet assez sérieux, tous deux étaient larges d'épaule, sous leur chemise, on pouvait deviner de puissant muscle. Mais ce qui frappa le jeune sorcier furent les yeux verts et les longs cheveux bruns du plus fin des deux. Celui-ci parlait d'une voix calme et posée, les mots coulaient d'eux même, transformés en une douce mélodie, captivante. Le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts partant dans tous les sens, Harry sourit en songeant à l'allure des siens. Sa voix grave et profonde résonnait dans les environs. Loin de l'envoutement de l'autre, sa voix demeurait charmante tout comme son physique soigneusement entretenu. Le rire provenait des deux femmes, l'une d'elle avait un livre posé à côté d'elle, un de ces livres plus large que le buste qu'Hermione aimait lire. La femme avait elle aussi des cheveux bruns, ceux-ci tombaient en cascade au creux de ses reins, soigneusement entretenus, parfaitement lisses et brillants. Elle était assez fine et avait deux yeux d'un gris magnifique et envoûtant. Sa voix douce et légère, presque aérienne était un délice pour les oreilles du jeune sorcier. La dernière avait des cheveux blonds bouclés, de fins fils d'argent s'emmêlaient dans sa chevelure pâle, elle avait un visage avenant, elle ressemblait à ces personnes qui passent leurs temps à rire et sourire. Des lunettes rondes et fines trônaient sur son nez, cette femme avait plus l'allure d'une grand-mère que d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait décalée par rapport aux trois autres personnages présents. Harry ne bougeait pas, il hésitait, étrangement impressionné par l'aura dégagée par ces quatre personnes. Il ne les avaient jamais vus et pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait l'impression de les reconnaître. L'un des hommes se leva –celui aux yeux verts- il lui adressa un fin sourire. Sur sa poitrine, un médaillon finement ouvragé mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Voyons, ne reste pas planté là ! Viens avec nous. Nous avons à parler.

Le rythme de ses phrases, cet éclat dans son regard, ce rictus au coin des lèvres. Cet homme était un parfait mélange entre Tom et… lui-même. Il portait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ce qui intriguait particulièrement le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi cet homme portait un objet ayant appartenu à un fondateur ? Où étaient-ils ? Sa voix demeurait douce et calme, loin d'une menace, c'était une invitation. Cet homme était un orateur né et le jeune homme le savait, il pouvait le voir et le sentir. Le deuxième haussa un sourcil, détaillant Harry d'un coup d'œil intrigué, la grand-mère lui lançait un regard encourageant alors que la dernière le jaugeait, se demandant sans doute qui il était et s'il valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Apparemment c'était le cas car la femme se leva à son tour pour prendre la parole.

Et bien, voilà qui est très intéressant… Le choixpeau a dû avoir du mal à trouver la maison qui te correspond mais si je me fie à ma vue, tu es un fils de Salazar…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre, il fit un mouvement de tête. Elle fronça les sourcils face à ce signe de dénégation. Les yeux du sorcier se posèrent sur le diadème que le soleil illuminait. Cette femme portait le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. La question pouvait en effet se poser, il avait lui-même détruit ces deux objets et voilà qu'il trouvait des personnes les portant. Du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir un éclat doré, il tourna la tête lentement s'attendant plus ou moins à ce qu'il allait voir. Par Merlin, voilà que la grand-mère buvait dans la coupe d'Helga Poufsoufle. Il perdait la tête rien n'était plus sûr.

Voilà qui est intriguant, tu sembles pourtant avoir hérité de bien de ses « traits » particuliers… Dans quelle maison as-tu atterrit ? raconte-nous ton histoire.

Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il planta son regard dans les yeux gris de la femme au diadème. Il pouvait y lire une grande sagesse, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, il eut soudain envie de détourner les yeux mais n'en fit rien. C'était comme si plusieurs parties de lui s'éveillaient, comme si cette femme sondait son âme et voyait clairement en lui. Elle ne montrait pas d'animosité mais son regard assidu semblait éveiller jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Après tout, je ne vous connais pas !

La maison de Godric donc… Pour ta gouverne, je suis Rowena Serdaigle, voici Helga Poufsouffle, (la grand-mère leva son verre), Salazar Serpentard (l'homme aux yeux verts s'inclina) et Godric Gryffondor (le dernier hocha doucement la tête). Tu es notre descendant à tous les quatre.

Là, Harry tomba assis sur le sol, sonné. Les fondateurs de Poudlard devant lui. Lui descendant des quatre de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait mis dans son café le matin même ? A moins que ce ne soit un effet secondaire du sortilège de mort ? Il les observa tour à tour. Au moins, ça expliquait la présence des objets aillant appartenus aux fondateurs.

Euh… Oui. Je… Que faisons-nous ici ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Enfin ! Tu poses les bonnes questions. Nous sommes dans le lieu où tu seras entrainé et où tu recevras ton héritage.

Tout s'éclairait ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! En fait non, ce n'était pas clair, cette révélation ne faisait qu'entrainer davantage de question. Le sorcier soupira et se résigna.

Mon héritage ? Un entrainement ?

Si tu veux battre mon descendant, tu vas en avoir besoin. Prend cette bague . Chacun de nous possède un talent particulier. Je suis le maître des potions, je les confectionne en un temps record, les améliore, elles sont toujours parfaites. Je suis aussi maitre dans l'art de parler.

Moi, j'ai un don pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je t'apprendrai à entretenir ton corps mais il va d'abord falloir te muscler…

Je retiens tout ce que je lis, vois ou entends, je suis passée maitre dans la magie de l'esprit. Mais avant d'entrainer ton esprit, il faudra renforcer ton corps et protéger ton cœur. Personne ne doit pouvoir le corrompre. Tu devras choisir une personne pour veiller dessus.

Pour ma part, je connais tous les secrets des plantes. Je reste toujours égale à moi-même, calme et posée. Je t'apprendrai à te maitriser. Puis, plus tard à devenir un animage et un métamorphomage.

Harry regardait Salazar les yeux rond, il voulait l'aider à vaincre Tom ? Et Godric voulait lui donner un entrainement physique ? Folie ? Quelqu'un qui garderai son cœur de la perversion ? Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire. Il connaissait la sorcière parfaite pour ce rôle, la femme la plus importante du monde. Il était prêt à tout pour elle et savait que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Elle veillerait sur lui et son cœur comme s'il s'agissait des deux choses les plus précieuses du monde. Elle était tout. Tout son monde. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle et il en était conscient, maintenant plus que jamais. L'entrainement avait commencé le lendemain, étonnamment, il ne faisait jamais froid dans ce lieu. Le vent soufflait toujours, une douce brise gardant le lieu à une température idéale. Le temps s'étendait interminable, les heures devenaient des semaines et les jours de longs mois. Les premiers temps, il avait fait tout une série d'exercice avec Godric… Mais comment voulez-vous suivre le rythme de ce type ? Il est plus rapide qu'une moto quand il marche vite… Harry terminait toujours ses séries d'entrainement en priant pour que Tom vienne l'achever au plus vite, mais rien ne venait. Le jeune homme gagnait en force et en endurance, se forgeant au fur et à mesure un nouveau corps, plus rapide et puissant, plus… attrayant. Etait ensuite venu le temps d'apprendre à maitriser des sorts aussi divers que nombreux. Le temps continuait sa course, œuvrant dans l'ombre, silencieux. Ensuite, le sorcier devint un métamorphomage aussi fou que cela paraisse, il avait ça dans le sang. Le don d'animage s'était perdu avec le temps, il s'agissait pour un sorcier de pouvoir prendre n'importe quelle forme animale. Il finit son entrainement plus tôt que prévu par les quatre comparses. Le dernier jour de sa formation, ils se rassemblèrent au bord de la rivière. Ils étaient à l'endroit exacts de leur première rencontre et riaient. Rowena prit la parole la première.

As-tu choisi qui veillera sur ton cœur et ton âme ? C'est très important pour ton équilibre et celui du monde…

Je l'ai choisie depuis longtemps en fait. Depuis le jour où j'ai réellement posé les yeux sur elle je crois.

La femme sourit, attendrie par les paroles du jeune sorcier. Bien qu'il ait changé en apparence, le jeune homme demeurait le même. Le parfait mélange des fondateurs. Godric s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je suis fier de ce que tu as accomplis et de ce que tu accompliras encore dans le futur.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et Salazar le prit dans ses bras. Etrange de se sentir aussi proche de telles personnes, d'êtres aussi légendaires. Le descendant des quatre sourit plus largement. Les comparses unirent alors leurs reliques, faisant apparaitre une simple bague. C'était une bague en or, une sorte de chevalière surmontée d'un P superbement calligraphié. Il le passa au doigt et sentit sa puissance magique se déverser dans l'objet, sous la lettre apparut alors le blason de Poudlard et les couleurs de chaque maison.

Cette bague canalisera ton pouvoir, tu devras obligatoirement la porter pour faire ce que nous t'avons enseignés au risque de te blesser, de blesser tes amis ou de mourir.

L'enjeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, le jeune homme se promit de garder cette bague en permanence sur lui pour ne risquer de blesser personne.

….

Sept années s'étaient écoulées dans cet étrange lieu. Sept années d'un entrainement dur et intensif. Le soir où les fondateurs lui avaient remis la bague, il s'était endormi pour se réveiller dans le parc de Privet drive, la bague à son majeur de la main droite. La nuit l'entourait, accompagnée d'un vent froid et d'une légère brume. Il frémit et comprit qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une simple robe de sorcier. Le parc frémissait sous les assauts du vent, les balançoires s'agitaient d'elles-mêmes. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement et invoqua une cape en peau de dragon. Il la revêtit rapidement, la cape d'un noir profond se fondait dans la nuit noire qui l'entourait. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il y sentit une baguette et un étrange tissu, doux au toucher et plus léger que l'air. La cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait de son père. Son sourire s'élargit. Il commença à marcher sans but précis, se demandant s'il devait aller voir les Dursley ou tenter de retrouver ses amis. La réponse lui fut donnée rapidement, un groupe de Mangemort riait à gorge déployée dans la rue, se montrant sans crainte. Tom régnait en maitre, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Parmi eux, Yaxley, Bellatrix et Dolohov. La colère s'empara du cœur du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci suivit silencieusement la vingtaine de mage noirs qui se dirigeait vers son ancienne demeure. D'un sort, la porte explosa, ramenant de vieux souvenirs désagréables à l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Une rage sans pareille s'empara de son être et le jeune homme les suivit, vif et silencieux à la fois. Il n'avait pas remarqué le deuxième groupe, celui qui le suivait en pensant isoler un des mages noirs pour l'interroger. Il entra à la suite des Mangemorts et ce qu'il vit le révulsa. Les Mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes sur les Dursley, les menaçant. Dudley était de toute évidence sous imperium à en juger par son regard vague – quoique, il avait toujours le regard dans le vague. D'un geste de la main, il désarma les quelques Mangemorts présents. Ceux-ci se tournèrent lentement vers lui, offusqués.

Pour qui te prends-tu pour venir ainsi nous empêcher de nous amuser ?

Il rit, d'un véritable rire, pas d'un de ces rires glacés que Tom affectionnait. Le regard noir de Bellatrix le rendit encore plus joyeux. Son rire cessa pourtant.

Tu appelles ça un jeu Lestrange ? Veux-tu en connaitre un bien plus… distrayant ? Vois-tu, la Mort elle-même ne veut pas de moi et ce, malgré tout ce que ton cher maître a pu tenter à mon encontre. Voilà ce qu'est le jeu Bellatrix, la Mort…Tu me tue et ton maitre est heureux ou… tu meurs et tes acolytes déguerpissent avant que je ne leur hôte la vie à leur tour. Bien entendu, j'attends le silence total sur ma… résurrection.

Abasourdi la femme Mangemort mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Harry s'autorisa un ricanement léger, vaguement amusé.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire contrairement à ta défunte sang-de-bourbe de mère. Et l'idiot de traitre à son sang qui te servait de père. Je ne vais pas t'affronter. Nous allons nous en aller.

Soit. Oubliette ! Impero !

Il leur rendit leurs baguettes tout en les contrôlant, les mages s'en allèrent rapidement, ayant tout oublié de leur soirée. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se permettre de révéler sa présence, pas tout de suite. Il fallait attendre. Attendre d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, d'être sûr de leur soutien. Sûr de vaincre. Il sourit aux Dursley avant d'abaisser son capuchon en souriant légèrement.

Comme quoi je ne suis pas un monstre inutile… Pas vrai Oncle Vernon ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit dans son dos. Il fit volte-face, sans vraiment réfléchir, prêt à parer à toutes les situations. Il observa les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Elles ne devaient pas se trouver là. Maudissant Lord Voldemort sur six milliards de générations, le jeune homme recula jusqu'aux escaliers. Fred, Sirius, Lupin, sa mère, Tonks, son père… toutes ces personnes étaient mortes, très certainement enterrées et pour d'autres, il ne devait rester que des os.

C'est impossible.

Il ne parvenait pas à dire ou penser autre chose. Ces mots étaient tout ce qui lui restait sur le moment. Il recula de quelques pas, ses talons heurtèrent les premières marches de l'escalier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir et ne plus s'arrêter. Ces personnes ne devaient pas se trouver là, elles ne le pouvaient pas. Une petite voix dans son cerveau lui rappela aimablement que lui non plus n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Il était mort. Tout comme eux. Il ne chercha plus, cessant de chercher à fuir, se redressant lentement, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux verts. Il inspira profondément, se calmant en contrôlant sa respiration.

Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes morts ?

Alors là ! Toi aussi je te signale, sept mois qu'on cherche à retrouver ton corps… et tu reviens d'un coup comme ça avec des superpouvoirs ?

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux en observant Colin. Sept mois… Sept années correspondant à sept petits mois… Il avait dû changer. Ses amis allaient-ils le reconnaitre ? Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées parasites qui s'y trouvaient.

Euh… C'est une longue histoire… T'as des nouvelles de Ron, Hermione ou… Ginny ?

Il avait murmuré le prénom de la jeune Weasley dans un souffle, seul moyen à sa disposition pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Il se força à ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur, respirant plus lentement et fixant son regard sur des visages connus.

Ma sœur ? Mon frère, je comprends, Hermione… aussi mais Ginny ? T'es malade Harry ? Tu l'as encore jamais remarquée… même si elle serait sûrement mieux avec un type comme toi qu'avec un de ses autres petits-copains… Et ça veut pas dire que j'approuverai forcément.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Avoir un des jumeaux Weasley à dos signifiait forcément que l'autre suivrait. Et les jumeaux étaient redoutables et implacables. Il poussa un léger soupir avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Par Salazar pourvu que ça marche.

C'est assez… compliqué… Mais je… euh… tiens à ta sœur ? Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a accompagné au ministère et… soutenu quand j'en ai eu besoin… et puis je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie dans le passé pour apprendre sa mort maintenant…

Fred acquiesça lentement sans rien dire, lançant un regard plus que suspicieux à son ami. Heureusement que Colin et les autres Gryffondor savaient tenir leurs langues… sinon… Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Lavande sortit du rang et se jeta littéralement sur lui.

Ryry ! ce que tu as changé ! Tu es trop beau ! Et ces muscles ? Comment as-tu pu te muscler autant en seulement sept mois ? Tu passes tes journées à faire de la muscu ? Tu as l'air plus… vieux et mature… J'aime ça tu sais…

Sur ces mots, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Paniqué à l'idée que leurs lèvres se frôlent –Ginny l'atomiserait très certainement- il transplana derrière le groupe sans réfléchir. Lavande resta un long moment interdite avant de remarquer qu'elle s'était ridiculisée devant tant de personnes. Comme toute fille de son genre qui se respecte, la jeune sorcière lui hurla dessus pour l'avoir ridiculisée en public. Avant de lui donner une gifle dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Et de partir en pleurant, la tête entre les mains. Se frottant la joue d'une main, il croisa le regard offusqué de son père et son parrain et amusé de sa mère.

Quoi ?

T'aurais pu en profiter quand même… Une fille vient t'embrasser et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est… la repousser… t'es pas clair…

J'ai déjà une petite amie… enfin, normalement… et si elle apprenait ça elle serait capable de me gifler à son tour… ou… pire encore. Alors, vu qu'elle l'apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre autant ne pas lui donner de raison de le faire… d'autant qu'elle connait quelques sorts qui pourraient m'envoyer au tapis pour un bon moment… Et puis, il n'y a qu'elle que je veuille embrasser.

Sirius marmonna quelques mots à propos de stupidité et de maladie avant de croiser le regard assassin de Lily et de fermer la bouche. Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de demander une nouvelle fois où se trouvaient leurs amis. Tout ce qu'il apprit c'est qu'ils avaient monté un réseau de résistance, cherchant à tout prix à atteindre Voldemort et ses sbires. Personnes n'avait encore réussi à établir le lieu de leur campement. Le jeune sorcier ne dit rien, demeurant silencieux. Il possédait des pouvoirs fabuleux, il devait pouvoir les retrouver. Le jeune sorcier se souvint du déluminateur que Dumbledore avait légué à Ron. Il avait été activé grâce à l'amitié d'Harry –et à l'amour qu'Hermione éprouvait pour le rouquin. Il devait pouvoir créer un sortilège semblable. Mais pour que ça marche, il lui fallait un moyen de situer un minimum ses amis. Lentement, il se tourna vers Fred.

Connais-tu un minimum le système de l'horloge qui se trouve chez toi ?

Euh… non, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais elle doit se trouver quelque part dans la maison… Je crois que maman l'a caché peu après votre départ… Ron restait toujours sur « En danger de mort » ou encore « En déplacement ». Ce qui ne correspondait pas toujours…

Bien, je vais la chercher… Attendez moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Quoi ! Mais Harry, c'est trop dangereux il doit y avoir des dizaines de Mangemorts au Terrier ! Et tu n'as pas ton permis de tranplaner et tu ne maitrise pas le sortilège de désillusion…

Ne t'en fait pas Fred, j'ai ceci…

Le jeune sorcier glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la cape d'invisibilité, la jetant négligemment sur ses épaules il tranplana avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Le Terrier était tout simplement saccagé. Les Mangemorts avaient dû s'en donner à cœur joie. Les meubles étaient renversés sur le sol, les vitres détruites. Les chambres n'étaient plus que ruine. Le jeune homme déglutit en imaginant ce qui se serait produit si un des membres de la famille Weasley s'était trouvé là au moment du carnage. Les vêtements déchirés, les coussins éclatés… Une tornade semblait s'être déchainée dans la pièce. Les pièces avaient non-seulement étaient ravagées, mais aussi fouillées de fond en comble. Le sorcier monta au grenier et poussa un soupir de soulagement, la pièce était intacte –en dehors des dégâts provoqués par la goule qui y avait habité. Il leva sa baguette et marmonna un puissant sort d'attraction, presqu'instantanément, l'horloge de la famille Weasley prenait place dans sa main. Il descendit lentement les marches, se rendant dans la chambre de Ginny. La seule dont la porte demeurait close. Il inspira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver dans la chambre. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, une puissante décharge magique le projeta contre le mur. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, les sourcils froncés. Un sort protégeait la porte, un puissant sortilège. Il passa une dizaine de minute à chercher le moyen de le désactiver. De sa baguette, il traça des lignes complexes, avant de la pointer sur la porte. Celle-ci brilla d'une lueur pourpre durant quelques secondes. Sur ses gardes, Harry s'approcha du panneau de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, lentement. Baguette en avant, il entra dans la seule pièce qui n'avait pas pu être fouillée et détruite. La chambre était parfaitement rangée. Sur le bureau, un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre attendaient d'être utilisés. Le poster des Harpies de Hollyhead était toujours accroché au mur, face au lit parfaitement fait. Il fit un pas en direction du bureau. La poubelle semblait regorger de parchemin. Quelques-uns, roulés en boule étaient tombés sur le sol, se répandant tout autour. En approchant davantage, il remarqua que le parchemin sur le bureau n'était pas vierge. Il posa sa main sur le papier, une douce odeur en sortit alors que le morceau se mettait à luire d'une lumière dorée. Le parfum de Ginny emplissait tout l'espace disponible, entêtant le jeune homme qui se sentit somnoler. Il caressa les lignes tracées à l'encre noire de l'écriture délicate de Ginny en souriant doucement.

_Il me faut y arriver, je dois lui parler._

_Le monde est fou, le monde s'en fou._

_Le Mal a gagné, le Mal va régner,_

_Aide nous, viens à nous, parle nous._

_J'ai besoin de ta lumière et de ta présence_

_Mon cœur refuse de croire mes sens._

_Toi qui a le cœur pur, ne crains rien,_

_Tu t'en sortiras si tu combats pour le Bien_

_J'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai besoin d'air._

_Mon âme-sœur, montre-moi la lumière._

_Guide mes pas, rien que moi_

_Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas !_

_Mon cœur soupire tu es tout près,_

_Mes sens dérive où vais-je aller ?_

_Toi mon âme-sœur, toi que j'aime,_

_Viens me voir, me murmurer que tu m'aime._

Le texte s'arrêtait là. Une sorte de poème comme un de ces sorts ancien que Rowena voulait lui enseigner. Qu'est-ce que Ginny cherchait à faire ? Sa tête était lourde, ses muscles douloureux et le lit semblait tellement accueillant. Sans réfléchir, il s'y allongea, se glissant dans les draps encore imprégnés de l'odeur de sa douce. Le sens du poème lui était obscur, sa capacité de réflexion considérablement réduite, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'endormait.

_Il marchait dans une forêt, elle lui était familière sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Une rivière coulait non-loin de là, des saumons la remontait. Sur la plage de galet qui se trouvait à côté, une jeune fille était assise, le regard plongé dans les flots. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle se tenait le dos bien droit mais la tête penchée, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Une légère brise souffla, portant jusqu'à lui la douce odeur de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Il s'approcha lentement, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle releva brusquement la tête, se tournant vers lui, surprise. Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, silencieux. Puis, Ginny décidé de briser le silence, sa voix douce tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion._

_Harry, tu as entendu mon appel._

_Son appel ? La capacité de réflexion du jeune homme se retrouva soudain réduite à néant. La jeune femme s'était jetée dans ses bras et sans plus réfléchir, le jeune homme l'avait embrassée avec passion. Son cerveau refusait de ne serait-ce que songer à autre chose. Il se laissa aller, savourant la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme. Heureux de la retrouver enfin. Au bout d'un moment –trop court au goût des deux jeunes gens- ils se séparèrent. Le cerveau du sorcier sembla à nouveau capable de fonctionner normalement._

_Depuis quand utilises-tu l'ancienne magie ? Ou l'as-tu apprise ?_

_Elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Alors, il la serra contre lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches de fous. Installée entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse, elle laissa sa tête aller sur son épaule, poussant un léger soupir._ Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_Je ne vais pas à la bibliothèque juste pour faire semblant de travailler. Je suis tombée sur un livre qui en parlait et j'ai demandé à Hermione d'éclaircir certains points…_

_Il esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme était pleine de ressource et secondée par Hermione, elle était sans aucun doute capable de tout. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou et elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement._

_J'ai toujours été honnête et sincère avec toi. Je te le jure._

_Un nouveau soupir lui répondit, soupir de soulagement. Il continua son manège, embrassant sa gorge et laissant ses lèvres dériver. Elle sourit, les mains d'Harry la faisant frémir doucement. La rouquine se retourna, l'embrassant passionnément. Le temps sembla suspendre son cour tout en accélérant tant que lorsque les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent les yeux, le jour pointait. La jeune femme, blottie dans les bras du sorcier poussa un profond soupir consciente que le temps était venu pour eux de se séparer._

_Il est temps de se séparer, le jour se lève._

_Il acquiesça lentement avant de se lever bientôt imité par la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et commença à s'éloigner mais il l'arrêta._

_Je te retrouverai. Je reviendrai. Je serai là, bientôt._

_Elle sourit, heureuse de savoir qu'il comptait tenter de la retrouver aussi vite que possible. Mais les derniers survivants avaient tous mis la main à la patte, leurs défenses étaient infranchissables. Alors, un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, plus doux que les derniers qu'ils avaient échangés et qui les avaient consumés. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de commencer à s'éloigner et à elle de le retenir. Elle plongea dans ses yeux verts._

_Moi aussi Harry. N'en doute jamais._

_Ses paroles avaient un autre sens un sens plus profond. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, jamais écrit. Toujours des sous-entendus discrets, des gestes qu'il avait envers elle et son regard. A cet instant, les deux sorciers se séparèrent définitivement. D'une façon détournée, comme il l'avait lui-même fait par le passé, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait._

Il s'éveilla dans le lit de la jeune femme, son parfum emplissant encore ses narines. L'espace d'un instant, il craint que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un rêve puis, le poème attira à nouveau son attention, il attrapa la feuille de parchemin, la plia et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Son âme-sœur. Ce simple qualificatif le fit sourire. Au fond de lui, il l'avait su, sentit. Depuis leur premier baiser –et au grand dam de Ron- les deux amoureux semblaient savoir ce qui arrivait à l'autre avant même que quiconque ne soit venu le leur rapporter. Lorsque des sentiments particulièrement puissants, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, atteignaient l'un, l'autre le ressentait toujours et son humeur s'en ressentait en conséquence. La pièce était baignée par la lumière du Soleil, Harry récupéra l'horloge des Weasley posée sur le bureau avant de transplaner à nouveau à Privet Drive. A peine arrivé, il sentit la peur présente dans la maison, les revenants se précipitèrent sur lui, voulant savoir ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps.

Ginny s'est amusée à lancer un sort de magie ancienne… ce qui m'a quelque peu… ralentit.

Depuis quand ma petite sœur connait quoique ce soit à la magie ancienne ?

Harru inspira profondément priant pour que Fred ne soit pas pris d'envie de meurtre dans le cas où il saurait sur quoi se basait le sortilège de sa sœur.

Je suppose qu'Hermione l'a aidée.

Mais je croyais que l'ancienne magie était la magie de l'amour…

Harry ne dit rien, hésitant à révéler la vérité au frère de sa petite amie. Il craignait que le jeune homme le prenne mal. Fred était capable de faire de sa vie un enfer. Heureusement, Lily vint aider son fils.

Il n'y a pas que l'amour. Il y a aussi la haine, la rage, les dettes et une amitié très puissante.

L'amitié et la dette pour ma sœur alors, je suppose… quoique, elle avait le béguin pour toi il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Le jeune homme faillit répliquer que c'était toujours le cas mais se retint de justesse. S'il avait le malheur d'insinuer qu'elle l'aimait toujours, Fred comprendrait. A la place, le jeune homme décréta qu'il était temps de manger un peu avant de se mettre au travail. Il fallut un peu plus de deux heures à Harry pour comprendre le mécanisme du sortilège de l'horloge des Weasley. Cependant, chaque fois qu'Harry tenter de fixer le sort sur sa montre en songeant à toutes les personnes qu'il voulait retrouver, rien ne se produisait. Il passa une heure ainsi à tenter de fixer le sort sans résultat. A nouveau, sa mère s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Elle examina la montre, la connaissance de son fils à propos du sort et sa tentative. Alors, elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

Essaye de te fixer sur la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour toi…

Il la regarda un moment avant de soupirer, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer, penser à Ginny était comme respirer, naturel et nécessaire. Du bout du doigt, il tapota la montre en or que les Weasley lui avaient offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Et là, une quatrième aiguille pris place, une minuscule image de la jeune femme au bout de celle-ci. Elle pointait sur divers endroit visible uniquement quand le jeune homme se concentrait. Alors, il fixa le sortilège du déluminateur et ne fut pas surpris de voir la lumière bleue décrite par Ron entrer dans son cœur. Une nouvelle fois, Fred fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ses doutes. Il se saisit d'un rideau et ordonna aux revenants de s'en saisir. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière.

L'atterrissage fut quelque peu brutal. Ils venaient d'atterrir au beau milieu d'une forêt. Ils ne pourraient pas retrouver les résistants sans se séparer. Alors, bien qu'ils furent nombreux à protester, Harry les divisa en plusieurs groupes. Il leur tendit une pièce métamorphique fonctionnant sur le même principe que celles de l'AD et disposa donc un ancien membre de l'AD par groupe. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel nuageux, se tournant vers Lavande pour lui demander la position de la lune –la jeune fille bien que vexée et perplèxe lui indiqua qu'ils étaient un soir de pleine lune. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Lupin, celui-ci blêmit et rosit tout à la fois. Harry amorça un mouvement comme pour demander au Maraudeurs d'éloigner le lycanthrope avant de tapoter doucement sa bague. Il en sortit une fiole de potion et la tendit à l'homme qui le dévisagea à la fois stupéfait et méfiant.

Bois ça, ça bloquera la transformation cette nuit. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai beau avoir été une catastrophe en potion, je ne prendrai pas le risque de t'empoisonner.

Sur ces mots, les revenants se séparèrent et Harry partit seul, cherchant un lieu bien précis. Le lieu de son rêve.

Cette forêt, cette cascade avec sa plage de galet. Il connaissait ce lieu. La bague qui ornait le majeur de sa main droite brilla quelques secondes. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était âgé de seize ans. Seuls ses yeux différaient, d'une couleur aussi étrange que leur forme. Des yeux ocre dont la forme rappelait celle de ceux d'un aigle. Le hurlement d'un loup attira son attention. Des bruits de pas précipités, quelqu'un courrait pour échapper au démon que la lune pleine venait d'éveiller. Il tourna son regard vers la personne qui approchait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit, l'ombre d'une bête se rapprochant dangereusement. La nuit altérait les couleurs, donnant à ses cheveux flamboyants une teinte auburn. Sa peau semblait plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. La jeune fille lui semblait plus belle qu'une déesse. Elle ne pouvait l'avoir vu, plongé dans l'obscurité, il demeurait invisible. Ginny se prit le pied dans une racine et s'écroula au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle se retourna à demi certaine que le loup-garou allait l'attaquer. Harry commença à courir vers elle. Il se transforma en chemin sans vraiment y penser. Le loup sautait sur sa proie. Une panthère noire le percuta, entamant la lutte. Les deux prédateurs luttaient violemment. Un coup de patte du loup envoya son adversaire contre un tronc d'arbre. Un son étrange sortit de la gorge de l'animal blessé. Une plaie à son épaule gauche saignant abondamment. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Le garou s'approcha, prêt à donner le coup de grâce, un sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et le repoussa. Une voix familière se fit entendre et de nombreux sorts fusèrent, repoussant le loup. Une dizaine de personne approchèrent Ginny. La voix retentit à nouveau.

Ginny ! Ça va ? (La jeune femme grimaça avant de désigner sa cheville.) Elle n'a pas l'air cassée, tu vas avoir mal un moment... (Les yeux de la voix se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle remarqua l'animal blessé qui attendait.) Qu'est-ce qu'une panthère fait ici ? (Lentement, le jeune homme reprit forme humaine.) Un animagus !

Elle resta un moment indécise, regardant tour à tour Ginny et son sauveur. Rares étaient ceux assez vaillant pour se dresser face à un garou. Elle sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.

Emmenez-les tous les deux. La tente-Furie fera l'affaire.

Les sorciers lui permirent de voir le camp un bref instant. Celui-ci fourmillait d'activité. Les plus jeunes transportaient des messages, les sorciers majeurs étaient entraînés. Parmi les plus âgés, certains s'occupaient de la cuisine, d'autres donnaient un peu de leur sagesse. Les derniers s'occupaient de jeunes enfants. Il ne put en voir davantage, on venait de le faire pénétrer dans une tente. Quelques secondes suffirent au jeune homme pour savoir à qui appartenait cette tente. Le lit, les nombreux tabourets et le bureau étaient autant d'objets impersonnels qui meublaient cet habitat. Pourtant, sur le bureau une photo montrait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lançant un merveilleux chauve-furie. Sur la table de nuit, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille l'embrassait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cette tente était celle de Ginny, il sourit lorsqu'elle entra à son tour soutenue par Hermione. Il laissa échapper quelques mots dans un murmure en fixant la photo de leur premier baiser.

Des yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin.

La rouquine lui lança un regard interloqué, blêmissant en moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Pardon ?

Rien, j'ai l'esprit embrumé.

D'un signe de tête, Ginny indiqua son lit aux deux jeunes hommes qui portaient Harry. Ils l'y allongèrent et commencèrent à lui retirer cape, pull et tee-shirt. Hermione s'approcha pour le soigner mais Ginny l'arrêta. La jeune fille le dévisageait, livide. Elle semblait incapable de bouger. Puis dans un souffle, pour que son amie la comprenne :

C'est Jedusor...

Interloquée, la brune pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux du prétendu mage noir. Sachant que bouger équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort, il plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny.

Je ne suis pas... Lui.

La quantité de sang perdu, la douleur. Sa vue commença à s'obscurcir, sa vitesse de réflexion diminuait. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Ses idées étaient incohérentes :

Bague... Fondateurs... Horcruxes... Nagini mort... droite...

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et, à nouveau Ginny détailla cet homme. Son regard chaleureux -si loin du regard froid et calculateur de ses souvenirs, son maintien loin d'être hautain. Cette façon de la regarder… non pas comme un morceau de viande mai comme… comme Harry le faisait.. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa main droite où une étrange bague ornée d'un « P » habillait son majeur.

Titubant, la jeune fille approcha, Hermione lui lança un regard étrange. Lentement, Ginny retira la bague pour mieux l'observer. Une fois la bague retirée, Tom Jedusor redevint le célèbre Harry Potter. Après un moment de réflexion, Hermione s'acharna à guérir son meilleur ami tandis que Ginny tombait assise sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est ma faute...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les encerclant de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes et cessa de bouger. Harry était inconscient, sa peau ne montrait pas trace de couleur. Son front était couvert de sueur. Hermione passa de longues heures à s'acharner pour le soigner. Quand elle cessa tout mouvement, bien qu'aussi dépourvu de couleur, Harry respirait normalement. Son épaule gauche était entourée d'un bandage étroitement serré. A son réveil, il serait incapable de bouger son bras – à moins de vouloir souffrir. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon et Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hermione s'accroupit près d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, la jeune rouquine releva la tête pour dévisager son amie.

Alors ?

Sa voix était tremblante, son regard inquiet la suppliant de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il s'en sortira... Je vais chercher de quoi manger puis j'irai me coucher. Veille sur lui...

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et quitta la tente. La jeune femme ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, deux lourds plateaux dans les mains. Elle agrandit la table de nuit et y déposa les plateaux. Ginny était assise sur le tabouret le plus éloigné du lit. Hermione eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de quitter la tente. Il se sentait bien sans bouger, mais il savait qu'il avait des choses à faire - d'autant que son estomac se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un cri de douleur étouffé se fit entendre et presque aussitôt, deux mains douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son torse, l'invitant à se rallonger. Tout ce qui l'entourait était flou. Il devina pourtant à la couleur rousse dominante et à la douceur de ses mains, qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Il se rallongea docilement et recouvrit ses mains des siennes.

Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû comprendre...

Gin', je ne voulais pas être reconnu de suite... il fallait que je sois sûr que vous étiez bien des résistants. Si j'avais su que tu étais là, jamais je n'aurais choisi cette apparence.

Mais tu m'as sauvée, tu savais...

Trop tard, j'étais trop faible... si j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre assez longtemps… Et puis, m'auriez-vous fait confiance ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ? sûrement pas…

C'est compliqué mais pas dangereux. Je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là.

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année entra dans la tente avant de s'arrêter net.

Navré, je ne voulais pas déranger... je...

Ginny avait retiré ses mains du torse d'Harry, elle semblait embarrassée et ce fut le jeune homme qui répondit d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée.

Denis ? Tu ne nous déranges pas, que venais-tu faire ici ? Au fait, Ginny... ou sont passées mes lunettes ? Voir flou commence à me donner mal à la tête...

Ginny les lui tendit, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Après les avoir posées sur son nez, le jeune homme se tourna vers le frère de Colin.

Harry ! Je... J'ai un message pour Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers la sorcière qui ne parut pas surprise par la déclaration de Denis.

Denis, pas un mot sur lui dans le camp c'est clair ? (Il acquiesça sans mot dire) Délivre ton message.

Un groupe d'intrus a été capturé. Ils ne montrent aucun signe d'agressivité. Que devons-nous faire ?

Ce sont des... alliés. De précieux alliés Gin'.

La rouquine soupira et son regard se perdit durant quelques secondes dans le sien. Il l'avait appelé Gin'…Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait… depuis l'enterrement de son mentor en fait.

Bien, tente-SALE avec haute surveillance. Traitez les bien et fait venir les personnes de confiance ici.

Harry lança un regard surpris à Ginny alors que le jeune Crivey quittait la tente. La jeune femme commença pas hausser les épaules et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ne prononça pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, conscient qu'elle finirait par parler.

Je voulais me montrer forte, te venger. Alors j'ai plongé à corps perdu dans la résistance... Denis souffrait d'avoir perdu Colin alors... j'ai fait de lui mon messager personnel. Chacun de nous en a un, c'est lui qui nous délivre les messages les plus importants.

Il sourit et elle s'allongea près de lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

Pourquoi tu leur as dit de les mettre dans une tente sale s'ils doivent être bien traités ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Incapable de se calmer dans l'immédiat, la sorcière entraîna Harry dans son rire.

Je... Ce n'est pas tente sale... C'est la tente réservée à Mione... On a tous une tente avec un nom spécial. Ron c'est la tente-Canon, George la tente-Facétie, et ainsi de suite...

Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi tu as la tente-Furie.

La réponse fut un simple baiser au coin des lèvres. Le message était clair, elle l'aimait encore. Mais là où un an plus tôt, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour la protéger, désormais et grâce au pouvoir des fondateurs, il pouvait la protéger. Rien ne pourrait atteindre la jeune femme. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du sorcier, celle qui avait disparu lors de leur rupture. Il se redressa lentement puis plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Gin'... tu m'as manqué tu sais et je...

Elle l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient et elle ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Elle l'avait toujours parfaitement comprit. Elle le comprenait trop bien au goût du jeune sorcier. La jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras en cet instant était sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force.

Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi à nouveau.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sans prendre garde aux personnes entrant dans la tente. Les yeux de Ron et de George lançaient des éclairs. Hermione souriait.

On ne vous dérange pas trop.

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'attitude surprotectrice du plus jeune de ses frères. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de remarquer le farceur et les individus qui l'accompagnaient. En effet, les fameux intrus les accompagnaient L'un d'eux serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Harry le fixait, pâle. Il se redressa encore non sans avoir pris la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Écoute, c'est compliqué sinon je te l'aurais dit...

L'inconnu avança d'un pas puis d'un second. Il s'arrêta là, devant le lit. Ses poings se desserrèrent et il se tourna un bref instant vers les autres.

Tu aimes vraiment le danger, un peu trop peut-être...

Les quatre autres blêmirent, incapables de réaliser que devant eux se trouvait Fred. Neville et Luna entrèrent dans la tente à cet instant. La Serdaigle adressa un sourire à Harry alors que Neville s'arrêtait net.

Tu as mis bien du temps à arriver pour nous aider...

Je sais Luna... j'aurai aimé être plus rapide mais je suis tombé sur... des... ennuis. Pour nos ennemis pour une fois.

L'un des intrus s'avança, se séparant du groupe pour se tourner vers Fred.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tu aimes vivre dangereusement » ?

Que je me fourre toujours dans les ennuis...

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans les airs, douce, chaude et tendre. Un délice pour les oreilles du sorcier qui ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi posées.

En quoi aimer est-il mauvais ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ce n'est pas mauvais en soi... seulement, Ginny à six frères tous plus âgé qu'elle. Dont deux qui adorent faire des blagues...

Vois le bon côté des choses, ils ne te tueront pas...

Tu Sais Qui me fait moins peur...

A cet instant, Denis entra dans la tente, pâle comme un linge. Il se planta à nouveau au pied du lit, essoufflé. Il prit une bonne minute avant de délivrer son message sans réfléchir ni demander l'autorisation.

Les Mangemorts nous encerclent, ils veulent lancer l'assaut...

Harry avait sauté du lit sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione et Ginny. Il grimaça une seconde avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie.

Donne-moi la bague.

Explique-nous ce que c'est.

Si vous voulez éviter un bain de sang, contentez-vous du fait que ce n'est pas dangereux.

Mais...

Hermione se tut lorsque le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard noir. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçu un éclat doré. D'un geste expert, il attrapa la bague que lui avait lancé la rouquine. Il la passa à son doigt et sentit le pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les rouvrir en souriant.

Tu as d'excellents réflexes d'attrapeur, pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ?

Pas le temps et puis, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores.

J'espère que tu n'as pas gâché ce potentiel...

Les Weasley le regardèrent, les yeux ronds. C'était le genre de phrase que personne ne pouvait prononcer. Le cerveau de Ginny tournait à toute allure, Fred, cette voix de femme qui posait une question stupide au vu de la réputation de sa famille. Et cet homme qui osait demander si le jeune sorcier n'avait pas gâché son talent pour le Quidditch. Le monde devenait fou. C'était la seule solution possible à moins que…

C'est le plus jeune joueur de Poudlard depuis au moins un siècle.

Ce n'est pas le plus important... On y va ?

Ginny dévisagea celui qui venait de retrouver son statut de petit-ami, les yeux écarquillés Ron, Hermione et les autres semblaient tout aussi surpris.

Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Euh... Depuis quand tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop dangereux pour nous de te suivre ?

Harry observa sa petite-amie en souriant, la défiant ouvertement. Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs. Soudain sa baguette surgit du fond de sa poche et lança un chauve-furie au jeune sorcier. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille, un rictus au coin des lèvres. La bague brilla et le sort... disparu. Ginny abaissa sa baguette, stupéfaite.

En d'autres termes, je suis sûr qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, trop habitués pour relever. De nombreuses détonations se firent entendre.

Ils s'en prennent à nos protections, j'ai peur qu'elles ne tiennent pas très longtemps.

Ils sortirent de la tente. Des centaines de sorts s'écrasaient sur une espèce de bulle transparente. La protection faiblissait rapidement, laissant filtrer de nombreux sorts. Hermione exécuta un mouvement complexe à l'aide de sa baguette. Aussitôt, le bouclier se para d'un rouge translucide permettant de voir les faiblesses de ce dernier. Harry ferma les yeux. Un voile opaque obstrua le bouclier, absorbant les sorts pour les renvoyer sur les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci se dispersèrent rapidement pour laisser place à Tom Jedusor. Le mage noir arborait un sourire supérieur. Les Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui.

Rendez-vous ! Ou vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, lentement, il avança face à son ennemi juré. Ginny l'arrêta un instant, posant sa main sur son cœur.

Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Le jeune homme la regarda pendant de longues secondes sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier. Une seconde, il se demanda si elle ne lui réclamait pas un baiser de manière déguisée. Mais Ginny n'était pas comme ça, si elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, soit elle l'embrasserait elle-même soit elle le lui demanderait simplement. De plus, il la voyait mal s'interposer entre Tom et lui juste pour ça. Elle soupira, ordonnant à Ron d'aller chercher une chemise. Mais Harry l'arrêta d'un regard. Voyant sa petite amie sur le point de protester, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se retint de rire face à son regard outré. Une seconde, il ferma les yeux et d'un élégant et complexe mouvement de la main, fit apparaître une chemise, noire, sobre mais néanmoins élégante. D'un geste tendre, il caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune femme avant de poursuivre sa route. En traversant le bouclier, il souriait. Ses amis tentèrent de le suivre mais la paroi était plus dure que le diamant. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre alors que les Mangemorts murmuraient des phrases incompréhensibles.

Harry Potter. Il semblerait que tu ais encore réussi à survivre mais cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas.

Le jeune homme souriait toujours, amusé. Pour une fois, il était sûr de vaincre. Pour la première fois, le Survivant était totalement sûr de lui. Le mage noir lui lançait des regards de haine pure. Une armée gigantesque le suivait, par peur. Alors que tous les alliés d'Harry le suivaient par conviction. L'héritier de Serpentard s'avança lentement, menaçant.

Dis-moi Harry, combien de fois devrais-je te tuer pour que tu meures définitivement ?

Le jeune sorcier lui fit son plus beau sourire provocateur, savourant l'instant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, le monde serait débarrassé de Lord Voldemort. Définitivement.

Je ne sais pas Tom, Il faudrait peut-être que vous appreniez à lancer des sorts efficaces…

Il le provoquait, se moquait ouvertement de lui et de sa face de serpent. Le mage noir était loin de goûter à la plaisanterie du jeune sorcier. Ses yeux écarlates se mirent à briller plus fort, la rage l'habitait. La fin était proche, très proche. L'Avada Kedavra s'échappa de la baguette du mage noir au moment exact où l'Expelliarmus fusait vers elle. Une explosion retentit lorsque les deux sortilèges entrèrent en contact, créant un tourbillon fait d'une poussière épaisse autour des deux sorciers. Il était impossible à un observateur extérieur de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette tornade. Lentement, la poussière retomba. Deux corps étaient allongés sur le sol, inertes. Puis au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, l'un des deux hommes se redressa. Certains Mangemorts ne semblaient pas vouloir y croire alors que le combattant se relevait avec quelques difficultés. Les partisans du mage noir dans leur grande majorité prirent la fuite. Les autres pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le torse du survivant. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, les ébouriffants, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Il ne semblait pas plus apeuré par la situation que s'il s'était retrouvé face à un moldu voulant lui lancer un sort. Derrière la protection, un concert de gémissement se fit entendre, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas son pareil pour s'attirer des ennuis. Quelques-uns tentaient encore de traverser le bouclier, mais la plupart semblaient s'être résignés à attendre. Ginny, Ron et Hermione attendaient, silencieux et inquiets de ce qui allait potentiellement se produire. Hors de la bulle, le sorcier semblait plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par le passé. Une dizaine de mages –dont Bellatrix- le menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'éloigner, fuir ou encore, se protéger. Il demeurait là face à eux, insolent dans sa posture.

Tu vas mourir Potter. Tu vas rejoindre ta chère mère au sang-de-bourbe.

La haine dans le regard de Bellatrix le fit sourire un peu plus largement. Il savait que d'un instant à l'autre, elle lui lancerait un impardonnable. Il était presque décontracté, à la limite de l'insouciance. Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, jaugeant la femme qui venait de lui lancer la remarque sur un ton acerbe. Le fait de le voir sourire semblait la mettre hors d'elle.

Ton cher sang mêlé raciste m'a dit la même chose un jour et voit ce qu'il reste de lui. Un corps inerte. Un cadavre dépourvu de vie.

Lestrange le dévisagea. Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça. Le sort fusa avec une telle violence que le jeune homme recula d'un pas sous l'impact. La sorcière semblait ne pas y croire, il aurait dû tomber au sol, se tordre de douleur, hurler tout simplement. Et il restait devant lui, droit et fier, aucune lueur de douleur visible au fond de son regard vert. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, insolent au possible.

C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

La provoquer le stimulait, lui plaisait. C'était comme s'opposer à Rogue, ça s'imposait à lui. Acte plus naturel que forcé. La voir enrager à chacune de ses paroles avait un côté jouissif. Au fond de lui, il remercia Salazar de lui avoir appris l'art de faire enrager ses adversaires en frappant là où ça faisait mal. Et Rowena pour la répartie. Derrière la barrière magique, ses amis semblaient avoir du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien là de leur Harry. Le jeune homme prompt à s'emporter et à foncer droit dans le mur sans plus y réfléchir. Il était calme, maître de lui-même et de la situation. Il poussait Bellatrix à faire une erreur pour la retourner contre elle. Il jouait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. L'Avada sorti des baguettes pointées dans sa direction au même instant. La lumière verte était éblouissante. Les sorts allèrent s'écraser contre la barrière magique. Harry avait… disparu. Un instant plus tard, un loup sautait sur le dos de Bellatrix, ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit. La femme fut projetée sur le sol par l'impact, un des Mangemorts tenta alors de lancer un Avada sur la bête qui esquiva sans difficulté. L'instant suivant, la femme gisait sur le sol, tuée par le sort de l'un de ses alliés et le loup avait disparu. L'un après l'autre, les adeptes de Lord Voldemort perdirent la vie. Le dernier d'entre eux prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu. Alors, lentement, le loup reprit l'apparence d'un homme, l'apparence d'Harry Potter. L'instant suivant, le bouclier se dissipa. Alors, tous se précipitèrent sur Harry pour le féliciter. Ginny en tête, la jeune rouquine demeura dans les bras du Survivant. Puis au bout d'un moment, sa patience ne suffit plus. La jeune femme sortit donc sa baguette qui crachait des étincelles rouges. La foule se dissipa plus vite que si Voldemort s'était relevé.

Hermione, sais-tu créer un portoloin ?

Je… oui, pourquoi ?

Parfait. Rendez-vous chez nous.

Sur ces mots, Harry raffermit sa prise sur Ginny avant de transplaner. Une seconde plus tard, ils atterrissaient au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard. Le château était en ruine et les deux adolescents sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer face à cette constatation. Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur du fond de sa poche, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

Mes frères vont vouloir te tuer…

Ils seront bientôt là. Enfin, si Hermione accepte de les aider à nous retrouver.

Que faisons-nous ici ?

Harry poussa un léger soupir, se demandant une seconde ce qu'il allait lui dire et comment elle allait le prendre. Finalement, il retira lentement la bague, la tendant devant eux avant de la lâcher. L'anneau demeura dans les airs, s'élevant légèrement. Il brillait de mille feux, puis successivement, les armoiries des fondateurs se projetèrent, chacun à quelques pas des deux sorciers. Peu à peu, des corps prirent forment, mélange de fantôme et de personne vivante. Ginny blêmit et dévisagea Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, il lui semblait n'entendre rien d'autre que ce son. Les silhouettes se tenaient désormais devant eux, souriantes et bienveillantes. D'un coup d'œil, la jeune fille remarqua l'objet que chacun tenait et elle se détendit en sentant la main d'Harry serrer la sienne avec plus de force. La femme au diadème planta son regard gris dans le sien. La rouquine frissonna, cette femme avait un regard qui fouillait jusqu'au plus profond de vous, capable de sonder les tréfonds de votre âme. Elle déglutit et un nouveau frisson la parcourue. Elle se voyait âgée de huit ans, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Ron à la maison, tous ses frères étaient à Poudlard. Elle sauta sur le dos de son frère ainé, un « joyeux anniversaire frérot » sortant de ses lèvres. Puis le souvenir changea, toute sa première année à Poudlard passée au crible. A nouveau, elle sentit cette sensation, cette impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle comprit grâce à la description qu'Harry lui avait fait que la femme utilisait la légilimencie. Elle se voyait maintenant en face de Tom, luttant pour échapper à son emprise. Mais sa lutte était vaine, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, se laisser faire ? Faire confiance à ce journal ? Peine et peur se mêlaient et elle faiblissait. Bientôt, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, il la tenait. Elle allait mourir dans cette salle glacée. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'excuser. Jamais. Une nouvelle sensation s'empara d'elle, remplaçant rapidement le froid, l'obscurité et le vide dont elle était la proie. Au lieu de passer à un autre instant, la scène se figea devant son regard, se dissipant lentement avant de n'être plus qu'un écran de fumée. Quelqu'un venait de repousser la femme hors de son esprit. Pourtant, Ginny se sentait toujours aussi mal, le souvenir ayant fait plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Alors, de nouvelles images se formèrent dans son esprit, Harry au Terrier, ses frères l'amusant. Fred et Georges se moquant de Percy. Les jumeaux dans un passage secret retenant leur fou rire alors qu'Harry en faisait de même alors qu'ils lui expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis, autre chose, une sensation, semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait alors que le jeune homme l'embrassait. Elle pouvait affirmer que ces derniers souvenirs ne lui appartenaient pas. Tout comme cette sensation. A nouveau, elle reprit conscience de ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Harry la serrait dans ses bras, foudroyant la femme aux yeux gris du regard. L'homme à l'épée grogna, interrogeant la femme sur la raison de son acte.

Je devais vérifier Godric.

Ce que tu as vu te conviens-t-il Rowena ?

Le regard de Ginny se tourna vers l'homme au médaillon, sa façon de parler l'avait interpellée, il était… étrange. Et ces prénoms. Ils n'étaient pas répandus dans le monde magique. Alors d'une toute petite voix, dépassée par les événements.

Vous êtes les fondateurs.

L'affirmation avait davantage des allures de question. Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit, confirmant ses doutes en lui désignant chacun des fondateurs. Gratifiant Serdaigle d'un regard noir. La femme haussa les épaules faisant apparaître un livre et le tendant au Survivant qui haussa les sourcils.

Lis-le après notre départ, il est temps pour nous de réparer l'école.

Aussitôt, les fondateurs se tournèrent face au château et très vite, comme s'ils obéissaient à leur volonté, les blocs de pierre se soulevèrent, rejoignant leurs places, se scellant à nouveau. En moins d'une demi-heure, L'école avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Gryffondor se tourna vers son descendant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Et maintenant adieu.

Ainsi, les reliques se joignirent à nouveau, reformant la bague de l'Elu et les quatre disparurent. Ginny l'observa pendant de longues minutes, silencieuse. Face à son silence, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il craignait de lui avoir fait peur, de la faire fuir. Il s'approcha d'elle, posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, lui lançant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Le regard chocolat de la rousse accrocha celui vert du sorcier. Elle sonda son regard un instant, cherchant il ne savait quoi. Au bout d'une éternité, elle l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux, un bras glissant dans le dos de la jeune femme alors que l'autre caressait ses cheveux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle se blottit contre lui avant de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu vas devoir nous expliquer je crois.

Il acquiesça doucement, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait encore à sa meilleure amie pour trouver la solution et envoyer tout le monde au château. Il soupira, se tournant vers la sorcière et l'interrogeant du regard. Elle sourit, glissant sa main dans la sienne, l'entrainant à sa suite à travers les couloirs du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall alors que leur estomac se faisait plus bruyant. A nouveau, Harry posa sa main sur le joue de la jeune fille, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entrainer vers le coupe de fruit qui cachait l'entrée des cuisines. Sûr de lui, il chatouilla la poire qui rit avant de devenir une poignée. Il ouvrit le passage, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait. Assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavres ou autre dans la pièce, il fit signe à Ginny de passer d'abord, s'inclinant légèrement devant elle à la manière d'un gentleman. Elle rit devant sa mine ridicule et passa devant lui. Les elfes se précipitèrent, prêts à se plier à toutes les volontés des deux adolescents. Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine, parlant peu et profitant de cet instant de répit. Une fois rassasié, le jeune sorcier observa Ginny finir de manger, il s'affala sur sa chaise, la regardant mangé. Simplement. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva le regard, rougissant en croisant les yeux verts du Survivant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, heureuse que le jeune homme le lui demande. Elle resta quelques secondes à réfléchir, ses frères pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle ne tenait pas à voir Harry mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors, elle poussa un léger soupir, évaluant le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé.

Juste… me reposer. Prendre un bain et dormir.

Il esquissa un sourire, acquiesçant avant de se lever et lui tendre la main. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté un tel geste de la part d'un de ses précédents petits amis. Mais Harry était… Harry, un sourire en coin la fit fondre. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, un large sourire. Il la guida à travers les étages et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de bain des préfets. Le jeune homme montra sa bague au tableau qui pivota sans rien dire. Harry prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui à lui en rompre les côtes. Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre, une seconde, ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du Survivant. Puis, elle les rencontra. L'instant sembla durer une éternité et une seconde à la fois. Un grand fracas en provenance des étages inférieurs les obligea à se séparer. Il esquissa un sourire, il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de bain des préfets. Le portrait se retourna, le jeune homme lui ordonna de ne laisser entrer personne sans l'autorisation de la jeune femme. Il descendit ensuite rapidement les étages à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Il se retrouva face aux résistants. La plupart d'entre eux souriaient largement alors que les frères Weasley le fusillaient du regard. Ils semblaient trouver le sourire du jeune homme suspect car ils l'encadrèrent avant de l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide.

Où est Ginny ?

Salle de bain des préfets.

Ils blêmirent, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. Il esquissa un rictus ironique alors que Bill lui demandait ce qu'elle y faisait.

Je suppose qu'elle se lave…

Les six frères de la jeune femme se renfrognèrent, ils semblaient prêts à le tuer. Harry recula d'un pas par instinct de survie, les frères Weasley étaient bien plus effrayants que Tom ne l'avait jamais été.

On a juste mangé… Et, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire alors… elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait seulement se laver et dormir.

Les six garçons se regardèrent, Charlie secoua la tête, Bill recula et finalement, Fred s'approcha d'Harry menaçant. Le jeune homme déglutit, reculant avant de butter contre le mur sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde, souriant doucement. Son regard se fit plus brillant.

Oui. Et quoique vous fassiez, à part me tuer, vous n'avez aucune chance de m'éloigner d'elle.

Six sourires lui répondirent, il reçut quelques tapes sur l'épaule souriant plus que jamais. Le soir venu, il monta dans son dortoir. Une seconde, il fut surpris de la présence d'une jeune fille dans ses draps. Puis il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Une seconde, il hésita avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de la serrer contre lui en s'endormant.

….

Le jeune homme observa sa femme durant de longues secondes. Elle serra l'enfant de trois ans contre elle. Il s'approcha, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Se collant contre son dos et posant sa tête contre son épaule, piquant un baiser dans son cou. Le petit garçon roux se saisit de ses lunettes, jouant. Ginny rit. Une sonnette se fit entendre et le jeune homme relâcha sa femme à contre cœur pour se diriger vers la porte. Là, ses parents et amis le regardèrent en souriant. Il les salua, les faisant entrer. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Et bientôt, deux adolescents de quinze ans arrivèrent dans la pièce. Un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat pétillant, et sa sœur jumelle brune aux yeux du même brun que ceux de sa mère. Les adultes leur tendirent quelques cadeaux tout en saluant Ginny et leur fils.


End file.
